Priorities
by garskira
Summary: ...or Anakin realizes that the mission doesn't always come first. Rex/Anakin. SLASH. Oneshot.


Anakin paused in front of the door, trying to work up the courage to knock. He lifted his fist, but flinched away as he heard voices turn into the corridor. A pair of commandos glanced at him and, without a word, casually touched their brows in an informal salute. It wasn't protocol, seeing as he was a general, but Anakin appreciated their discretion. He had no business being in the trooper barracks, and for all of his confidence, he felt extremely out of place and uncomfortable. He watched the two identical men walk in an almost droid-like synchronization to the other end and veer into another corridor.

He turned back to the plasteel door and rapped on it twice.

"C'mon in," he heard a gravelly voice say.

He stepped through as the door slid open and froze.

Captain Rex had his back turned to the general and was bent over his bed, pulling the standard blue fatigues uniform from a drawer, wearing only a towel around his waist. "What is it?" he asked.

Anakin shuffled a step back and turned his head to the side, cheeks flaming as he forced himself to look away from the half-naked man.

Rex straightened up and turned around, holding his shirt in his hands. He didn't jump, but Anakin saw the surprise spread across his face for a brief moment as the two men stood there regarding each other. Then Rex dropped his shirt on the bed and snapped to attention.

"At ease, Rex," Anakin said. If the captain was ill at ease with being caught in such an exposed state, he didn't show it.

"Yes, sir, is there something wrong?"

"Well, no. Well, actually, yes," Rex raised an eyebrow. Anakin flushed again, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. He decided to plunge right in, "I owe you an apology, Rex."

He waited for Rex to answer, but the inscrutable man just looked at him blankly.

"I promised I would come for you, but I didn't. I left you there in the worst situation possible."

"It's quite alright, sir. The mission always comes first."

Anakin winced and shook his head, "No, it doesn't. It shouldn't. You've been with me through more battles than I can count. Why is an objective more important than…a friend? You would've never left me behind."

He hadn't noticed, but he had somehow made his way right in front of Rex. He could smell a hint of musk from the soap that Rex used in the freshers just a few minutes ago. He could see the faint scar beneath Rex's lip.

"Sir, you know that my loyalties lie with you."

And with those words, Anakin felt a fire ignite inside of him. Passion and rage surged through him, overwhelming common sense and behavior. He grabbed Rex's neck and crushed their lips together. Rex was stiff and uncompliant, and Anakin immediately withdrew, shocked and furious with himself.

"Damn, Rex! Why didn't you give me a good hard knee to the nuts? I am so sorry. I'm a frackin' piece of shit. I'm so sorry," Anakin blindly made to leave, but the door was keyed shut. "What the hell are you doing, Rex? Open the kriffin' door!"

"That apology didn't come easy, did it, general?" Anakin was startled by the smirk in Rex's voice. When Rex was fresh, he followed rules to the letter and it had taken him a while to adapt to Skywalker's unorthodox methods. And even so, Rex was never the boisterous type, he remained stoic on and off the battlefield. Rex's casual side was always a rare treat and much appreciated by the few who had a chance to see it.

Anakin shrugged, "It had to be done, and I always do what's necessary."

"Really?" The tone of disbelief was enough to distract Anakin and he turned back.

"Do you have any reason to not believe me, captain?"

"Then why don't you finish what you started, sir."

The gauntlet was thrown and couldn't be taken back now.

"Is this what you really want, Rex?" Anakin was baffled by the whirlwind of events that had transpired in the last minute, while Rex seemed to be unfazed by it all. In fact, he stood there, head cocked to the side like he didn't just break all military etiquette, like he wasn't suggesting something they could both be court-martialed for.

"Sir, if it wasn't, I wouldn't have said it," Rex said, firmly. He stepped up to Anakin and gently pressed his lips against Anakin's own.

The exploration was slow as Rex's tongue brushed its way past Anakin's lips and mapped the contours of his. Anakin held still, letting Rex do what he wanted, suddenly incredibly shy and nervous. His hands hovered above Rex's skin, not sure whether he was allowed to touch.

He was answered when Rex brought him closer and started walking backwards to the bed. When they reached the berth, Rex flipped him over with ease and straddled him. The towel came untied and pooled at Rex's knees. Without missing a beat, Rex grabbed it and threw it at the opposite wall. Anakin grabbed Rex's ass with his hands, eliciting a loud gasp from the captain.

The kissing became more heated as Rex ground down on Anakin. This time, it was Anakin's turn to gasp, and he felt himself begin to harden. He groaned and jerked his hips up to meet Rex's as he dragged his fingers up the captain's sculpted back. Rex shuddered at the light touch and made a barely audible sound in the back of his throat. The two men moved their hips in a rhythm, lost in a silent passion, until Anakin didn't think he would last much longer.

"Rex, Rex," Anakin said, breathily, "Clothes."

Rex let Anakin get off the bed, where he hastily stripped. This was no time for games. When he dropped his trousers and kicked them to the side, he told Rex to swing his legs over the side of the berth. Rex gave him a strange look, but obeyed without question.

"Trust me, Rex, you're gonna like this." Anakin knelt in front of Rex and caressed his legs before taking hold of his knees and spreading them open slowly. He glanced up and smiled at the intimidating face above him. He pressed soft kisses down Rex's smooth chest, a gesture of romance that surprised both him and Rex. Then Anakin opened his mouth and took Rex's semi-flaccid length inside of it. Rex made a strangled noise and fisted the sheets behind him. As Anakin began to bob up and down, Rex's thighs flexed and trembled slightly.

With no warning, Anakin went all the way down on Rex and brought a hand down to fondle his balls. Rex snapped his hips forward and felt his general's throat convulse around him. Anakin gagged, eyes watering, but he made no attempt to pull back. His nostrils flared as he attempted to draw in oxygen. Finally, he moved his head back and took a few pants of air. He looked into Rex's eyes, hoping to convey his utter trust, and moved Rex's hands to his hair.

He swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip and swiped it across the underside before once again swallowing Rex's length. He sensed Rex's uncertainty and gave a slight nod to the captain. That seemed to do the trick. Rex began fucking Anakin's throat with a vengeance, leaving Anakin trying his best to keep up.

But before Rex could tip over the edge, Anakin brought his hand to Rex's wrist and gasped a plea to stop. Rex immediately ceased and looked at him guiltily.

"You didn't hurt me, Rex. I just thought it'd be nice if we came together. Is that alright with you?"

Rex nodded slowly; he knew he wasn't very experienced with this sort of thing. Interpersonal relationships weren't the subject of choice in the scuttlebutt that got passed along from ship to ship. As far as he knew, clone personnel just did not copulate. Or have sexual relations at all, for that matter.

"Sir, I've never done this before," he stated bluntly. There was no use trying to hide his inexperience and naivety. Anakin stilled for a second.

"Would you like to be on top?" He questioned, before nodding in answer to his own question, "Yeah, we can do that." He summoned a small package of lube from his discarded clothing and smiled at Rex. "It's not what it seems like, I promise," he proclaimed, "But a certain captain has told me countless times that we should expect the unexpected."

Anakin climbed on the bed and rolled onto his back. Spots of red appeared on his cheeks as he spread his legs open and lifted his knees up. Rex stared dubiously at the small, purple packet and tore it open. Even without any knowledge of coital interactions, he could fathom a guess to what the slippery liquid was for. He coated his fingers generously and pushed one into Anakin's orifice. He pumped it in back and forth a few times and soon added a second digit.

With the larger intrusion, Anakin jolted slightly and gasped for more. Rex pushed his two fingers all the way in and felt around. When he brushed over a certain spot, Anakin's hole spasmed. Rex looked up at Anakin's flushed face and pressed his fingers back up against that area.

Anakin keened. The vulnerable sound made its way straight to Rex's dick and it twitched. Rex doubled his efforts, efficiently finding an angle that would hit Anakin where it felt best with every thrust, drawing groans from the prostrate general. Finally, Rex withdrew and rubbed the lube up and down his length. Anakin was past any point of guidance, but Rex was past the point of needing guidance.

He worked his way into Anakin's tight ass, eyes squeezed tight at the strange feelings swirling down in his gut. Halfway in, Anakin groaned. Out of pain or pleasure, or perhaps both, Rex couldn't tell. He stopped his advances in concern, but Anakin lifted a leg and placed it on Rex's back, urging him forwards.

Rex thrust all the way to the hilt and Anakin moaned. It was deliciously erotic and drove Rex crazy. He wanted to hear that sound again and again. He maintained a slow pace, but every thrust had a considerable amount of power behind it. He leaned down and claimed Anakin's mouth and began stroking Anakin's very hard length.

Anakin cursed and began begging for more, "Please, Rex. Faster, faster."

Rex ignored his general's orders for the first time he could remember. "Impatient, sir?"

"Damn you, Rex, you fucking tease. I swear-"

Rex rammed into Anakin and stayed pressed up against his prostate, silencing Anakin, his mouth making an obscene O. "Sorry, sir, what was that? I think you're forgetting. You. Are not. In charge here." He punctuated each phrase with a thrust that made Anakin cry out.

"I'm sorry! Rex - Captain! Please, captain, oh gods, please!" He panted.

"What are you asking me for, sir?"

"Fuck me harder, please! Please, Rex!"

Rex chucked and acquiesced, "As you wish, sir." He pushed Anakin's legs forward so he was almost bent double, knees on either side of the general's head. He began a punishing pace, relishing in his general's writhing and pitiful noises of pleasure.

As Anakin felt the heat of his orgasm rush through him, he shouted his lover's name. His hole clenched around Rex's length, sending him over the edge as well. Rex slowly pulled out and lowered Anakin's legs, which had begun to cramp from being held in such a strenuous position for so long. Anakin lay there, replaying the moment where Rex orgasmed in his head over and over again. He was so beautiful in that moment, caught up in the throes of pleasure.

Anakin was brought back to reality by the sensation of a slightly damp towel wiping him clean and he asked, "Would you mind if we stayed here a while, Rex?"

"Not at all, general. It will be a tight fit though, you might not be comfortable," Rex warned.

In reply, Anakin scooted to the side and patted the space next to him. Rex climbed in and drew the light coverlet over the two of them. Anakin traced circles around Rex's tan chest, admiring its hardness and the work that went into it. He whispered a thank you and laid a kiss on Rex's clavicle.

Rex gathered him closer and they relaxed in their shared warmth, two battle-hardened men seeking comfort from each other in a bleak situation. They held each other, a moment of peace while the war raged around them.

In the silence, Anakin focused on the rise and fall of his lover's chest. The steady, reassuring drum of his heartbeat. He looked over to see Rex's eyelids had fluttered shut and he marveled at how the creased lines in the warrior's face smoothed out in his rest.

And he leaned over and whispered, "No, the mission doesn't always come first, captain."

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday to me! I wrote this naughty/super fluffy OOC fic to cheer myself up because my family has abandoned me and I am celebrating alone. This was super hard to write, not gonna lie, but I hope you enjoyed some fucking sexy dominant Rex. To be honest, kind of jealous of Anakin right now, but he deserves some loving. Until next time!


End file.
